


Pictures or it didn't happen

by TeenageMutantGingerNinja



Series: Tumblr prompts [10]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of minho/teresa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageMutantGingerNinja/pseuds/TeenageMutantGingerNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was kind of shocked to say the least, not having expected someone to just show up out of nowhere. He pulled his feet closer to himself as he watched the guy let out a long sigh, leaning back against the chair with his eyes closed. Thomas found himself unable to look away from him, and not just because of the sudden intrusion; the guy – whoever he was – was really attractive.<br/>His cheeks were flushed red from the cold, his long, blonde hair poking out from underneath a bright green beanie, long eyelashes creating a shadow across his cheeks. Thomas hadn't intended to stare at him, but he knew he must have been when the guy opened his eyes, frowning when he saw Thomas watching him.<br/>In his defence, the guy was pretty distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures or it didn't happen

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the tags on [this post](http://newtttheglue.tumblr.com/post/125527781756/yes-coffee-shop-spy-aus-are-totally-cute-but) on my tumblr!
> 
> “I was trying to take a sneeky picture of you because i told my friend about the hot guy on the train and he wanted to see but you totally noticed and yeah this is awkward” au

Thomas really wished he didn’t have to get the train back to college, especially not now after winter break. It was cold, it was windy, he’d left his hat somewhere in his suitcase and to make matters worse, Minho wasn’t even there yet to endure the terrible weather with him, the traitor.

“Where the hell are you?” Thomas practically shouted down the phone once Minho answered, too annoyed with him to feel embarrassed by the rest of the people on the platform staring at him. Minho groaned down the phone and Thomas instantly knew he’d only just woken up, there was no way he’d be able to get here in time for the train now.

"What time is it?” Minho asked instead of answering Thomas’ question; he sighed and leaned forward from where he was sat on his suitcase to look over at the clock - 8:45.

“Late.” He told him, quickly moving back into the shelter as a strong gust of wind whipped past him. “The trains meant to be here in five minutes.”

“ _Shit.”_ Was all Minho replied and Thomas couldn’t help but laugh at the panic in his voice. “Thomas this is not funny, you should have called me!”

Thomas managed to calm himself down enough to answer, grinning as he pulled his coat closer to him to keep off the cold, most of his anger at Minho leaving him as he did. “Dude, this _is_ me calling you.”

He could hear Minho moving around, doors being opened, slammed shut and then loud footsteps running down the stairs. “Whatever man, wait for me and we’ll catch the next train?”

“Not a chance, next trains in an hour and I’m freezing my balls off out here.” Thomas told him, ignoring the angry look the old man sat to his right gave him at the statement. “Get the next one by yourself.”

Minho sighed down the phone, all sounds of his movement stopping at Thomas’ comment. “You’re a terrible friend, you know that?” Thomas rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall of the shelter and regretting it instantly, the glass cold against his back.

“Hey, you’re the one that abandoned me at the train station!

“My alarm didn’t go off!” Thomas almost missed what Minho said, his attention moving to the tracks as the train pulled up at the station. Thomas silently thanked whoever was driving for arriving just a few minutes early, he wasn’t lying when he said he thought might freeze outside.

“And that sucks, but the trains here and I have to go.”

“Fine, just leave me here, alone.” Thomas huffed out a short laugh and shook his head as he hung up on Minho, jumping down off his suitcase so that he could follow the small crowd onto the train. He was thankful that he’d left most of his things in his dorm over the break so he only had one suitcase and a pretty empty backpack to lug around; it made getting onto the train so much easier than it had at the start of the year.

Thomas stowed his suitcase in one of the bag compartments at the front of the train just as the doors closed, the train jolting forwards as it continued its journey to the next stop. He’d expected the train to be pretty busy once it got to their stop, being almost halfway along the route meant there were plenty of chances for people to get on before he did, but the train was surprisingly empty as Thomas made his way down the aisle, searching for a seat.

He spotted the table seats in the centre of the train and headed straight for them, thanking his luck that one of them was completely unoccupied when he got there. He sighed as he sat down on the seat next to the window, dropping his bag onto the seat next to him and leaning back to put his feet up onto the seat across from him; he was the last one getting on the train so he knew there was no risk of anyone sitting across from him just yet.

He’d just settled down in his seat when his phone buzzed in his pocket to tell him he had a new message, Thomas shuffled in his seat a little so that he could reach into his back pocket to get his phone, opening up the message once he’d got it.

 

 **_From Minho_ ** _(received: 08:52)_

_I hope you haven’t got a seat and you’re having a terrible time without me_

Thomas smiled down at his phone at Minho’s message, shaking his head as he got himself more comfortable on the chairs, typing out his reply. 

 **_To Minho_ ** _(sent: 08:52)_

_I actually have a table seat all to myself, it’s amazing, fuck you_

**_From Minho_ ** _(received: 08:53)_

_If I end up having to sit with some weirdo, I’m blaming you_

**_To Minho_ ** _(sent: 08:53)_

_Not my fault your alarm didn’t work, you’ll just have to deal with it_

**_From Minho_ ** _(received: 08:54)_

_Fine, I need to talk to you about something more important anyway. You know Teresa, right?_

**_To Minho:_ ** _(received: 08:54)_

_As in the Teresa that is my cousin that I’ve known my whole life? That Teresa? No, never heard of her_

**_From Minho_ ** _(received: 08:55)_

_Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, that's my thing, stop it_

**_From Minho_ ** _(received: 08:55)_

_But yes, that Teresa. I need you to help me figure out how to ask her out_

Thomas became so engrossed in his conversation with Minho that he didn't even noticed the train had stopped again until a huge onslaught of people pilled on, rushing past him to take any of the remaining seats left on the train. As much as he liked having the table all to himself, he wasn't a dick, so he took his feet down from on the seats across from him to free up the space for anyone that wanted to sit there.

He was surprised when, a few minutes later, the doors were closing and no one had sat across from him. He wasn’t about to question it though, having the table to himself for a while longer was the complete opposite of a problem. He was just about to put his feet back up on the chair when a loud bang came from behind him near the doors, making him jump.

Thomas frowned, leaning out into the aisle to see what was going on, when suddenly someone came rushing down the aisle past him, causing him to quickly lean back so as not to get hit. The guy came to a stop next to his table and dropped down into the seat across from him, panting and out of breath.

Thomas is kind of shocked to say the least, not having expected someone to just show up out of nowhere. He pulled his feet closer to himself as he watched the guy let out a long sigh, leaning back against the chair with his eyes closed. Thomas found himself unable to look away from him, and not just because of the sudden intrusion; the guy – whoever he was – was really attractive.

His cheeks were flushed red from the cold, his long, blonde hair poking out from underneath a bright green beanie, long eyelashes creating a shadow across his cheeks. Thomas hadn't intended to stare at him, but he knew he must have been when the guy opened his eyes, frowning when he saw Thomas watching him. In his defence, the guy was pretty distracting.

"Sorry is this seat saved for someone?” He asked, grabbing hold of his bag as he sat up more in his seat. “I can move if you want me too, I was just in a bit of a rush." Thomas is a little in shock, because not only was he ridiculously attractive, he’s British too. He knows he must be staring again because the guy’s frowning at him, shifting a little uncomfortably in his seat, so Thomas shakes his head.

"No, no one’s sitting there." The guy sends him a small smile and relaxes into his seat a little, rummaging around in his bag for something. Thomas is stopped from staring creepily at him again when his phone vibrates in his hands, bringing his attention back to Minho. 

 **_From Minho_ ** _: (received: 09:15)_

_I was thinking dinner and a movie? You think she’d go for that?_

**_To Minho:_ ** _(sent: 09:15)_

_No idea, not important, there's a really cute guy sitting across from me what do I do_

Even though the guy’s sitting across from him, Thomas has a sudden worry that he can see what he’s sending Minho, or he can at least sense it. He knows he’s being stupid but he looks up anyway, but the guys just settled into his seat more and is reading a book, there’s no way he can see.

 **_From Minho:_ ** _(received: 09:16)_

 _I'm calling bullshit on that_  

 **_To Minho:_ ** _(sent: 09:16)_

_What? Why?_

He’s more offended by Minho’s accusation than he probably has any right to be, but he sort of feels like he needs to defend this random stranger’s attractiveness, even if he’d never know about it – it just seemed like the right thing to do.

 **_From Minho:_ ** _(received: 09:17)_

 _Thomas, when do you ever meet attractive people on public transport? It just doesn't happen_  

 **_To Minho:_ ** _(sent: 09:17)_

_Just because it's never happened to you before_

**_From Minho:_ ** _(received: 09:17)_

_Alright then, prove it_

**_To Minho:_ ** _(received: 09:18)_

_Prove it? How am I supposed to do that?_

**_From Minho:_ ** _(received: 09:18)_

_Send me a photo of him_

Thomas frowned down at the message on the screen, reading it over a few times as he contemplated the idea. It seemed kind of wrong to be taking pictures of random people he didn’t know, he didn’t exactly want to invade the guys privacy or anything, but it wasn’t as if he was ever going to find out about it, he’d only have to send the picture to Minho, that was all.

He looked up from his phone once again to study the guy, who was still reading the book across from him, looking pretty immersed in it, a small smile on his face as his eyes flick across the pages. Thomas tried to convince himself he wasn’t being a total creep as he opened up the ‘send photo’ option on his message thread with Minho and angled himself to try and get the best shot with the camera, whilst still being as discrete as possible.

He sat with his fingers over the capture button for a few seconds, eyes flicking between the guy and the phone to make sure he hadn’t noticed. Thomas chewed on the inside of his cheek as he tilted the phone slightly, he could be pretty sneaky when he wanted to be, he could so take a picture of the guy without him noticing and he'd be able to prove Minho wrong, it was a win-win situation.

Thomas decided that now was better than never and hit capture on his phone, freezing in shock when instead of silently taking the photograph, his phone made a loud clicking noise, the flash suddenly going off straight after. The guy snapped his gaze up from his book to frown up at him, eyes flicking between Thomas and the phone he still has held up in front of him.

"I urm... I didn't..." Thomas had no idea what he was supposed to say, sinking down a little in his seat out of embarrassment, lowering his phone. The guy was still staring at him in shock, looking between Thomas and his phone for a while before he spoke up, putting his book down on the table.

"Did you just take a photo of me?" He asked and Thomas went to shake his head on autopilot but stopped himself, glancing down at his phone and cringing when he saw it had already been sent to Minho. At least it was a good photo, that made this alright… right?

"I...” He trailed off, locking his phone and dropping it on the table. There was no use in lying to him, it was pretty obvious that he had in fact just taken a photo of him, anyone could have figured that one out. “Yes?"

He wasn’t sure why it came out more as a question than an answer but he wasn’t worrying about that, watching the guy and waiting for him to start shouting at him, but it never came, he just looked confused. "Why?"

"I was just trying to prove a point to my friend, I’m sorry, I can delete it." He seems to contemplate that for a second, his face relaxing a little from the intense frown.

"Prove what?"

"That urm...” Thomas really doesn’t want to tell him, but he has no idea how else he’s meant to explain himself, glancing down at his hands so he doesn’t have to watch him as he says it. “That it's possible to meet attractive people on the train." If it was possible to die from embarrassment, Thomas would have done just that, waiting agonizingly for him to respond. A small blush was rising up on the guys’ cheeks when he risked a look and, despite what Thomas was expecting, he was smiling, picking up his book of the again.

He waits for him to say something, anything, but he doesn’t so Thomas assumes he’s okay with it, even if he does now feel like a bit of an ass for doing it in the first place. He doesn’t have too long to dwell on it because soon Minho’s texting him back, his response making Thomas feel like the whole ordeal was slightly more worth it.

 **_From Minho:_ ** _(received: 09:22)_

_Okay fine, he is pretty good looking_

Thomas is about to gloat back when the guy speaks up, causing him to jump a little.

"Newt." Thomas flicks his gaze back up to him, pausing in his message back to Minho.

"Excuse me?" The guy smiles at him, setting his book back down again and Thomas has to say he much prefers this to the frowning, it’s a really nice smile.

"My name.” He explains. “It's Newt and for the record, I think you're pretty attractive too." Now it’s Thomas’ turn to blush, fiddling with his phone in his hands as he tries – and fails – to fight off a smile of his own.

"Yeah?" Newt nods and Thomas sits up properly in his seat again so he’s no longer slouching, trying to make himself more presentable.  

"Mhmm." Thomas drops his phone down on his bag, deciding not to text Minho back in favour of talking to Newt. He still felt bad about taking the picture without Newt’s permission, so he knew he needed to apologise properly. Thomas leant forward in his seat so he was leaning against his arms on the table, closer to Newt.

"I’m sorry, I swear I wasn't trying to be creepy or anything but my friend was being a dick and I just... I really wanted to prove him wrong." Newt let out a short laugh at that, shaking his head.

“Did it work then?" Thomas must have looked a little confused because Newt pressed on, explaining himself further. "The picture, did it help you prove him wrong?"

"I urm... Yeah, it did."

"Well good, I’m glad." Even though Newt was smiling, he still couldn’t quite tell how Newt felt about the situation. Thomas still had an hour before he had to get off and he didn’t want to spend however long of that Newt was going to be there for worrying about it. 

"Look, I really am sorry, is there any way I can make it up to you?" He wasn’t all that sure how he’d be able to do that, he had no idea where Newt was from or where he was going, it was more than likely that he’d never see him again, but he had to at least try.

“We could go and grab lunch some time?” Newt didn’t seem to have the same worries though, his answer shocking Thomas a little. Not that he minded, the idea of going out for lunch with Newt sounded pretty great to him, even if he didn’t really know him that well, it’d be a chance to get to do so, one that he definitely didn’t want to turn down.

“You mean like a date?” Newt shrugged, Thomas would have thought he didn’t really care if it wasn’t for the way he was nervously fiddling with the corner of his book, slowly picking at the pages one by one.

“If you wanted it to be.” Newt wasn’t looking at him as he said it, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Yeah.” Thomas decided, causing Newt’s gaze to flick back over to him, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

The rest of the train ride was much more enjoyable after that and Thomas found himself not minding Minho having missed the train anymore, finding Newt’s company a nice change to that of his sarcastic best friend. The time seemed to pass much faster than usual and before long the train was stopping again, announcing that they’d reached his station.

“This is my stop.” Thomas stood up off his seat but stopped in his tracks when Newt spoke at the same time as him.

“I have to get off here.”

The two of them both stopped and stared at each other, confusion evident on their faces. “Wait are you getting off here?” He asked, picking up him bag off the seat and slinging it over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off Newt for a second as he did so.

Newt nodded, getting up off his own seat, his bag hugged tight against his chest. “Yeah, for the university. Why are you getting off here?”

“Same reason.” Newt’s confused expression soon turned into a grin as he stepped out into the aisle.

“Seriously?” Thomas nodded, kind of amazed that this had happened. There was over thirty stops just on this train line, not taking into account any change overs, what where the chances of Thomas meeting the one other person in their carriage that was getting off at the same one as him? Let alone manage to get a date with them?

Newt was shaking his head as he made his way towards the doors of the train, the smile not leaving his face and when he took hold of Thomas’ wrist to pull him along behind him, he had no choice but to follow, moving to slip his hand into Newt’s instead.

Maybe it was a good thing Minho didn’t get on the train after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a second part for this where minho/teresa and newt/thomas go on a double date sometime, but i'm not too sure yet.  
> But anyway, thank you for reading and I will love you forever if let me know what you think!


End file.
